A smoking apparatus, which may be called pipe, may be specifically made to smoke tobacco. Smoking systems including pipes may be used to hold tobacco for smoking instead of rolling a cigarette or purchasing ready-made cigarettes. A pipe may have a chamber (a bowl) for the tobacco from which a thin hollow stem emerges, ending in a mouthpiece. A pipe may need to extinguish itself after every single puff.
A pipe may range from very simple machine-made briar models to highly-prized hand-made artisanal implements made by renowned pipemakers.